


The Road to Home - part 1

by MiaCousland



Series: The Road to Home [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Heterosexual Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCousland/pseuds/MiaCousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First chapter of a few depicting the life of Alistair and his new Bride, Mia, on the road to Highever.  A highway inn arrives just in time for the two newlyweds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Home - part 1

"But, Arl Eamon," spat Ser Lester, as he paced quickly down the castle battlement behind the Council Leader, "where is the King? He has not been seen all day. Now I understand he has recently married, and has kept to his bedchamber for the past few days, but not even his servants have seen him."  
"He has left."

Ser Lester's face contorted as if frozen mid-sneeze. As the head of castle security, the man's job was to place the King's life above all others, even his own. The colour drained from his face as the realisation slowly sunk in. The tall, broad shouldered man raised a wavering hand to his forehead and began to massage it.

"Left?" he said lowly, his voice wobbling.  
"Don't worry, Ser Lester. The King is not going to have you beheaded because you had the wool pulled over your eyes."  
"When?"  
"The early hours of this morning, during the guard change."  
"Where has he gone?" the man babbled, the panic levels in his voice slowly rising.  
"He has gone on honeymoon, and you are not allowed to know where. He left a message for you."

Arl Eamon handed a sealed letter over to the guard with a wry smile on his lips. With a wary look shot towards the Arl, Lester took the missive and slid his finger under the royal wax seal.

_'Ser Lester,_

_First of all, do not hate Arl Eamon for being the bearer of bad news. He is not the one who fooled you but myself. I am not in the castle. I will be gone for three weeks to spend the time with my wife, by ourselves, before our home becomes a fishbowl.Do not be alarmed for I will return._

_Alistair'_

A look of extreme annoyance started to wash over the tall bodyguard's face.

"But he is the King. He will be the object of bounty hunters, of bandits – of just about anyone!" Lester shouted, waving his hand angrily. "His life is in danger! He can't just go wandering about the countryside doing what he wants!"  
"He is a Grey Warden!" Arl Eamon suddenly roared, causing Ser Lester to take a step back. "He trained as a templar knight and has faced a legion of darkspawn! He and his wife personally brought down an archdemon! How are they not capable of looking after themselves?"  
"But..." sputtered Ser Lester.  
"After all they've done for Ferelden over the past six months, they deserve some time off. They are newly-weds after all! Now stop thinking you know better than the King and stand down!" Eamon yelled, his eyes daring the Knight to defy him further.

With a look of resolution to tend to his job, mixed with a healthy level of fear for his King, Ser Lester nodded smartly and moved away down the wall. The late afternoon sun cast a salmon pink hue to the stone in the castle walls as Arl Eamon looked over the parapets and across Denerim.

"Stay safe, Alistair. By the Maker, stay safe."

* * *

For the first time in a long time, I felt free.

There were no darkspawn, no archdemon – nothing. The nightmares were gone and the last traces of residual care were disappearing. For months, we had thought of nothing but the Blight and now, finally, it was gone. There were pockets of dark resistance being found but not on a level as there had been.

The late afternoon sun was bathing me in balmy warmth. A cool breeze blew down from the wooded hills that flanked the road we travelled and provided a delicious respite from the heat of the day. We had been travelling hard ever since we had left Denerim for fear that someone would catch us and take us back home, claiming that it wasn't safe for us to be out without guard. After so long on the road, even a castle as sumptuous as the one in Denerim was still a stone prison. I wanted to take Alistair to Highever and he had agreed but only on the understanding we go alone. No guards and no retinue. I had accepted the challenge and we had slipped out early the previous morning. Only Arl Eamon knew that we were going and even he didn't know where. Of course the man was nervous but Alistair's inate charm had won him over. If Alistair was going to be King, and devote his life to Ferelden, then he had argued for a honeymoon. Nothing more complicated than that. He wanted what any recently married man wanted – time alone with his new wife. I wanted time alone with him too. Not that I wasn't getting exactly that in our bedchambers in the castle. Just thinking about our activities over the past few days brought a gleam to my eye and a flutter to my chest. Every time I thought about those strong arms holding me, or my legs wrapped round his perfect torso, a deep hunger started in my stomach.

He may have been a virgin up until a few months ago but he was making up for lost time. He was insatiable. Not that I was having any trouble keeping up with his appetite. His skills in the bedroom were improving all the time and he was a keen learner. I wasn't exactly learned when it came to sex but I had slept with one man. He saw it as a challenge to be the best of those that I'd had. I kept telling him that even from the first time, he had far surpassed that. The first time we had lain together had been unbelievable. I couldn't even believe that he was a virgin, he had been that talented. Or maybe we had both just clicked physically.

It went beyond just sex though, and beyond love. I adored him and he adored me, and we both needed each other. We had survived a Blight together. There was no way we could have passed through something that intense and not formed an utterly unshakeable bond. We had fought back to back and travelled the length and breadth of the country. Even the way he goofed around and tried to make me laugh with his witty one-liners, I just felt like the luckiest woman in all of Ferelden.

"Just a stone, nothing more sinister than that." came his voice to disturb me from my daydreams.

I quickly looked to him to see him flick a stone into the undergrowth by the side of the road. His horse had been hobbling for the past one hundred yards and had been moaning. Alistair had pulled her up and tried to figure out what it was, eventually tracking it down to a large stone caught in the mare's hoof. He had managed to lever it out with a knife without hurting the beast. I had heard him talking to his horse as he did it, treating the animal like a confidante and a friend, rather than merely a steed that was carrying him. That was just his way. Kind and easy-going, and always ready to help, even animals.

He seemed to be staring through the horse that I was sat on. He reached out a hand and placed it on my leg, slowly turning it so his thumb was on the inside of my thigh. I was not about to let him know what kind of electricity that little gesture was producing in my body. He knew exactly what he was doing though as he moved his hand slowly further up, moving the thumb nearer towards the high inside of my leg.

"Can I help, Your Majesty?" I smiled down knowingly at him, drawing his attention back up to me as a look of understanding passed between us.  
"I was just remembering these wonderful limbs wrapped tightly around me last night. As I recall, I wasn't allowed to get away." he said, looking up at me with an impish gleam in his eyes.  
"As I recall, you didn't want to get away." I bent down and said to him with a lustful drawl. Stirring these memories, twinned with what he was doing teasingly with his thumb, was not good for my concentration.

I leant forward to kiss him and he met it with such emotion that I didn't know whether he wanted to destroy me and make me scream his name to the skies, or worship me on a pedestal.

"Maker's breath, if I don't get you to an inn soon ..." he said drowsily, echoing my own erotic thoughts.  
"There's an inn on this highway not half an hour's ride. It is of good quality but ordinary enough to be perfect for us to hide away for the night. No-one will find us there. It will be you, me, wine and a bedchamber. We don't even have to leave the room if we don't want to."  
"That sounds perfect." he said, giving me a last kiss before turning to climb back onto his own horse.

We had barely made it in through the door of the basic room in the inn when Alistair had picked me up and slammed me against the wall, kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his sandy-coloured hair, returning the kiss with equal fervour. He stopped briefly to stand back a little and pull his shirt over his head quickly. I took advantage of the pause to do the same, snatching my travelling clothes over my head and rapidly discarding them in a pile on the floor. He didn't once break eye contact with me but kept those beautiful brown eyes firmly fixed on mine. As soon as he could, he returned to kissing me intensely. As the heat increased, every part of me tingled – my breasts, between my legs, everywhere. I was getting desperate to have him inside me. Being pressed against the wall, I was losing focus, such was my lust for Alistair, and it was driving me insane.

I pushed him back slightly to unhook my bra and it was discarded along with my underwear. I stood there naked and there was a momentary pause where he just looked up and down at my perfect body, a happy smile curling his mouth.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked with a lustful zeal, tilting his head to one side.  
"You got lucky." I teased, knowing he did nothing more than be himself. "Now take off your pants, and get over here." I commanded.

His comical expression turned once more to pure lust as he quickly undid his belt, shook off his trousers and exposed his cock. Only I got to see it but Maker help me, I sometimes wished others could to see what they were missing out on. His sometimes lack of confidence and the show of introversion could have been mistaken by some for lacking in certain physical departments but I knew, most definitely and most delightfully, that this was not the case.

Muscled arms picked me up and I eagerly wrapped my legs around his waist. Lifting me further up and supporting my lithe body easily, he grabbed one of my breasts and started kissing it all over, finally taking the nipple in to bite. Every time he bit down on them, sparks of electricity ran the entire length of my body and were causing me to gasp.

He left those alone soon enough and returned to kissing my mouth fervently. As he did this, he lowered me down so I could stand on the floor by myself. However, he took my hands and raised my arms so they were against the wall over my head. Using one hand, he kept them there but dropped the other hand down to the heat between my legs. I was getting more than damp, and ready for him, but he refused to give in.

"Oh Maker, just fuck me already." I managed to say.  
"Not yet." he purred with a cocky grin, determined to tease me.

Reaching fingers between my legs, he found the spot that I needed him to and immediately my knees buckled. Biting my lip, I groaned with desire as I felt my skin come alive. Slowly he began working it, bringing me closer and closer to orgasm, yet all the time leaving off just as I got there.

"Alistair, please." I begged after he had brought me to a tantalisingly close point. "Just fuck me. Now!"  
"Oh, alright then. If you insist!" he smiled with a devilish grin.

He picked me up again and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him hard enough to know how much I was turned on, not that he couldn't tell that from how wet I was. Slowly, he lowered me onto him. As I felt him enter me, I gasped at the feeling of being so full. Rhythmically, he began to move in and out, quickly picking up speed. Nuzzling my neck at the same time, his hot breath was just another wonderful, yet painfully erotic sensation he was subjecting me to. The sparks in my heat down below were firing rapidly and since he had already bought me near to orgasm several times, I was quite quickly there again, just on the brink. I could tell by his ragged breathing that he was getting close too and I tried to hold out so we could both come together. His movements were getting less controlled and he was banging me against the wall quite insistently, becoming more animalistic with every thrust and causing the intensity to start deep within me.

All of a sudden, I felt my body erupt into a haze of orgasmic fury. Between my legs, spasms were violently shaking me and I heard myself scream out loud. At the same time he cried out as he came deep within me, his voice a guttural and throaty roar as he continued to slam into me. We seemed to cling to each other as our bodies moved as one, working out the last few tremors of an intense experience.

Slowly the red mist started to clear from my eyes and I could see the room around me come back into focus. I was still a little dizzy when I saw that he had pulled his head back and was staring at me, smiling with satisfaction. I kissed him with what little energy I had left and he gently lowered me to the floor.

"Wow." I told him as I leant back against the wall, not entirely trusting my legs to keep me upright.  
"Indeed." he managed to say.  
"That was ... intense." I beamed at him, a little breathless still. "Thank you."  
"Well, I have to admit – I am getting quite good at all this." he boasted with a smile as he bent to pick up his clothes from the floor.  
"Quite good? I don't think that the rest of the inn is going to have any doubts as to what we were doing." I chastised mockingly as I stooped to pick up my clothes.  
"So it was Fuck Me Friday after all?" he grinned, pulling his trousers up and doing up a belt.  
"Absolutely."  
"So how about we go find that wine? And a good meal to go with it?" came the welcome question as he put his top back on.

I made him turn his back at one point as I slipped on something that I knew he would enjoy, covering up quickly so he would have the surprise later. Pulling the rest of our clothes on, we made sure that we had our money pouch and headed towards the door. As I put my hand on the doorknob, he suddenly pulled me back and I turned to face him. Lifting my hand to his lips, he kissed the backs of my fingers in a gentlemanly fashion and then turned his eyes to smile down at me.

"I was being serious before, you know." he told me with an air of sweet vulnerability, so different from the man he had been a few minutes previously.  
"About what, my love?"  
"I don't know how I deserve you."  
"And you think that I know how I deserve you?" I asked with incredulity. "Alistair, you are the most handsome man I have ever known."  
"Well, I am that, I suppose." he smiled, attempting to deflect the compliments with his usual evasive humour.  
"I love you. So much." I told him, lovingly cupping his cheek with my hand.

He broke out into a broad grin then as he beamed down at me, standing a little taller as he did so.

"I love you too. I'll tell you that again in five minutes, just so you know for definite."  
"Come on, let's go downstairs. I need a drink after all that exercise." I told him, leading him by the hand through the door.

* * *

Not a face turned to us as we alighted at the bottom of the steps and into the noisy main room in the inn. It reassured me that we hadn't been too indiscrete. It also made me feel more at peace that no-one recognised Alistair and would report him to the local authorities. Small tables were crowded with at least four or five burly drinkers. There was also a cosy nook by the fireplace taken up by two large wooden benches. A huntsman was asleep on one with his feet near the fire, obviously warming them up after a long day in the mountains. He had been in front of us when we had arrived so we had overheard his conversation. A couple were sat talking on the other bench, and occasionally would burst into laughter. In fact, as well as the raucous noise, laughter was the sound I could hear most as we crossed the room. Music was being played somewhere as over the general din a lively band could be heard.

Behind a long counter stood a tall, stout man with a blond beard whom we knew as the innkeeper, having dealt with him to acquire the room. As we approached the counter, he looked up and smiled.

"Is the room to your satisfaction?" he asked jovially.  
"More than adequate and just what we need. Thank you." I replied to him.  
"You'll be wanting something to eat, I assume?"  
"Would be good." Alistair smiled. "What's available?"  
"There'll be roast mountain goat stew in a while, about fifteen minutes? Cook is just putting the finishing touches to it."  
"The goat is courtesy of our friend over by the fire?" Alistair asked, nodded back towards the inglenook.  
"Yes. He didn't have the most successful day but he did get us something. I'm afraid there's not much bread as there's a wedding party in the assembly room out the back. They've taken most of it."  
"What are the chances?" Alistair smiled down at me, grinning with pride as he squeezed my hand. "We are newly married ourselves."  
"You are most fortunate, both of you." the man smiled at us both.  
"Where shall we eat?" I asked, glancing around and seeing not many tables.  
"I will move some of the more friendlier patrons."  
"Please," said Alistair as he handed over a couple of coins, "a drink for whoever vacates their table in place of us."  
"That is really kind of you but keep your money. People will be happy to move if I tell them to."  
"Well, then keep it for the meal and a bottle of wine."  
"Of course. I'll bring over our best in a moment. Just give me a minute and I'll soon find you a space."  
"Somewhere out of the way, if possible." Alistair added. "Possibly in a corner?"  
"Alright."

The innkeeper was true to his word and within a few minutes we were seated in a cosy corner, with two small goblets and a bottle of wine. We had pulled our seats lovingly near to each other and I leant my head on his shoulder.

"Can you have imagined this, even two months ago?" I asked dreamily, my eyes closing softly with the intimacy of the moment.  
"No, not really." he said gently, bending his face towards mine and kissing me on the forehead.  
"Sleeping rough, under the stars, always with our weapons nearby in case of attack."  
"I loved it." Alistair told me rather surprisingly.  
"Why?" I asked, turning to look at him.  
"I was near you. Nothing more simple than that. I used to watch you sleep. The way the fire lit your face as you were sleeping. I hated the way the nightmares used to disturb your dreams though. I could always tell when it was happening. You would always sit up gasping and staring wildly about you. That part I hated, but watching you sleep peacefully, I loved."  
"Well, at least we don't have to worry about that for now."

I turned quiet then, settling down on his shoulder but remembering those dark days. Determined to enjoy the peace that we both shared at the moment, I forced myself to think of better things though, like earlier in the bedroom or the way he had held my hand in a nervous way as we had crossed the room to talk to the innkeeper. Even though he had made the decision a while ago to think of himself and to be more assertive, there were still a few moments where his guard was up and he was the same sweet and apprehensive man I had first fallen in love with.

"Does it give you a thrill? Knowing that these people have no idea who is in their presence?" I asked him.  
"You tell me. You're in it as much as I am. Do you think they even know how much they owe to the Grey Wardens? To us?"  
"You know what I mean." I chastised lightly.  
"Oh, you mean me." he suddenly realised. "Well, I am no different now than I was before. I happen to wear a slightly different hat now, and a jaunty one at that."  
"A crown is not a 'jaunty hat', my dear."  
"Well, I do lend it a certain debonair charm..."

I sat up and smiled at him, deftly swatting him on the arm playfully.

"Incoming..." he suddenly said, a look of dismay crossing his face as he gazed out across the room.

I turned to look myself and saw a smartly dressed man making his way across the crowded room towards where we were sat. He seemed to have several other men in tow and had an air of determination about him. His clothes were rich and expensive – the kind a town official would wear.

"I knew this was too good to last." Alistair muttered under his breath with resignation. "Oh well, back to the castle we go..."  
"Greetings!" came an exuberant voice.

My instinct immediately picked up on the lack of deference and with it my hope, which had taken a momentary dive at the prospect of a return to Denerim, began to rise.

"Hello?" returned Alistair warily.  
"My name is Patrick. Edwin – the innkeeper – has told me that you are newly wedded. Is that correct?" he asked enthusiastically.

Alistair and I exchanged a look and I saw in his eyes confusion mixed in with a certain amount of hope.

"Yes, we are."  
"This is my wedding day, and it is our wedding party that is being held in the assembly rooms. It would be my honour if you would join us in our happy celebrations."  
"Are you sure?" Alistair asked gratefully.  
"Please. I want to share in my happiness, and I know my wife..."

Here he trailed off and broke out into rapturous smiles.

"I know my wife would want you to enjoy yourselves. I'm just so happy that I want other people to enjoy themselves too and it would give us both great pleasure to share it with others who know just how we feel."

Alistair looked at me as if to gauge my reaction. I nodded enthusiastically. I could sense no lies from the man and there was no look of recognition in his eyes. The man didn't have the air of anyone who would have been to court so my thoughts were that he was genuinely wanting us to share in their happiness, not cosy up to the King. It seemed as if he really didn't know who sat in front of him.

"We'd be honoured to." Alistair said, rising up from the table.

Walking to the back of the room, the man led us through the crowds and through a set of double doors. A hall full of light and warmth greeted us. It was early enough in the evening that the raucousness from drinking had not started to set in. Everyone was full of the joviality that came with celebrating a loving couple's commitment to each other. As Patrick entered the room, several of those nearest to the doors cheered when they saw he had returned. Hands were thrust out to shake his and several clapped his back, thrusting a goblet of wine at him which he gladly took but was too animated to drink from. We almost slipped in un-noticed. Alistair and I gripped each other's hands tightly but I could tell from his reaction that he was excited at the chance to join in the party in an anonymous capacity.

"My friends," Patrick addressed the two of us, "come and meet my wife."

It took him a while to make his way to the other side of the room after stopping several times to talk to people, but eventually he stopped next to a beautiful woman dressed in a long, light gold dress and flowers worked into shoulder length, brown wavy hair. As soon as she turned to see him, it was evident from the smile that this was a marriage of two people in love, not for any material gains or political advantages.

"Yviene, these are the two that Edwin told us of."  
"Hello." she smiled sweetly at us. "I'm so happy you could join us, especially seeing as you have recently married yourselves."  
"I'm afraid I did not ask your names. How very remiss of me..." Patrick suddenly asked us.  
"I'm Alex," Alistair lied.  
"Maria." I told them, also keeping the truth from them.  
"Where are you from?"  
"Denerim. We married there not two weeks ago." I told them, giddy at the memories of that wonderful day. Alistair squeezed my hand.  
"And what do you both do there?"  
"I am a soldier, given leave to enjoy my honeymoon." Alistair smiled, bursting with pride.  
"Please make yourself at home, and please make sure you dance. Speaking of..." Yviene told us, lifting her face to where the band had called for partners to take their places on the floor.

She moved off towards the dancing with Patrick's hand in hers. I had found, to my delight, at our wedding that Alistair was actually a very good dancer so when he seized my hand and pulled me towards the space rapidly being vacated by the general throng and populated by those lining up to dance, I was thrilled. Men lined up on one side opposite their female partners and we all waited for the band to begin. Just as the introduction started, I caught Alistair's eye and he beamed at me.

Sprightly music started playing and I recognised the tune as something similar to one we had danced to. The women started clapping and the men were to dance first. Alistair was laughing as he started doing some simple step in time to the music whilst his hands were on his hips. When that was up, it was the turn for the ladies to take part while the men clapped. Each partner then moved to each other, took each other by the waist, twirled round and returned to their places. I managed a quick peck on Alistair's cheek whilst we were walking round each other in the middle. The pair at the end of the row grabbed each other hands and skipped sideways down the middle of the aisle, grinning and twirling as they went, only for the whole row to shuffle up and for the whole movement to start again. I was so idyllically happy looking on my husband's face, knowing that we were not only just as contented as the two whose wedding party we had been invited to, but perhaps a little more relaxed than them. After all, we had spent the previous six months fighting for our lives and for the good of Ferelden. To now forget those cares and unwind was wonderful.

The evening turned into a joyful time with endless dancing in between drinking. We mainly kept to ourselves in a corner, but occasionally we would join others in lively conversation. Both Alistair and I were keen to keep out of the eye of the crowd, not only for our own benefit as we didn't want to go back to Denerim yet, but because we knew how special a wedding celebration was and we were keen not to usurp any notice away from the bride and groom. Whenever we danced, we made sure we were not first to the floor nor the most flamboyant. We enjoyed ourselves but only for ourselves. Besides, it gave us plenty of opportunity to kiss and engage in lots of foreplay. Shadowy corners leant themselves very readily to stolen moments between two lovers.

"What a fantastic night." Alistair said as we made our way up the stairs to our room. We had managed to last till nearly the end but we had engaged in so much foreplay that my bed, my husband and myself were needing to meet, and soon. The wine we had drunk had gone a little to our heads but only enough to drive the lust even more. Our touching had got more inappropriate and a little more insistent from both of us. We had decided to leave then and were making our way quickly back to our room, having first stopped at the bar for another bottle of wine. He stopped on the landing halfway up the stairs and caught my hand, pulling me back towards himself for a tender kiss.  
"I'm so happy I can kiss you whenever I want. I'm so glad I married you. You're my wife. I just love saying that – 'wife'."

Repeating it several times, he descended into different voices for each one, each more absurd than the previous, but always with the same loveable smile on his face. I don't know how long he would have kept that up had I not kissed him again. At first it seemed a loving kiss but as it went on, I could tell that the bedchamber was going to see more action soon.

"Let's get into the room quick," he said lustfully, "or I've a good mind to tear your clothes off right here."  
"Wouldn't that be a little improper for the King of Ferelden?" I asked, teasing him as I pressed him up against the wall.  
"Now let me see how much I care about that right now?" he mused. "Hmmm, looking deep within me ...still looking ... no, can't seem to muster the care."  
"Well, for the sake of your poor little wife, let's get to bed before I fuck your brains out."  
"Ew ..." I could hear him say a little disgustedly to himself as I led him by the hand towards our chamber.

This time the entry into the room was a little more subdued, but no less amorous. Alistair was stood behind me nuzzling my neck as I unlocked the door. That was always guaranteed to get me in the mood for anything. He knew exactly how turned on this would make me so when the door was unlocked, I turned round and grabbed the front of his clothes, pulling him into the room with a look of longing written plainly across my face.

As soon as the door was shut, I decided to tease him. Knowing how much he loved to watch my naked body, I decided to do a slow strip for him. Taking the bottle of wine, I put it onto the small table that was against one wall and thought what to do. First I needed him naked. This was always the part I loved the most as bit by bit, it revealed his chiselled body. Just looking at him moving around with no top on was enough to have me longing for him, let alone when he was fully unclothed. I smiled at him seductively and started to pull his top over his head. When his torso had been revealed, I ran my fingertips up and down his abdomen, biting my lip as I did so. He held me gently by the upper arms.

"Like what you see?" he grinned.  
"Very much so." I sighed longingly, resisting the urge to rip the rest of his clothes off and throw him backwards on to the bed.

Instead, I unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers, slipping my hand down into his pants, all the while never losing eye contact with him. I knew he was turned on too when my hand felt how hard he was. Massaging his cock whilst I kissed him had him moaning my name into my mouth. He tried to pull my shirt over my head but I pulled back from him.

"Aw, I was enjoying that. Go and spoil my fun, why don't you." he pouted.

Grinning slyly at him, I slowly slipped his trousers over his hips and pushed them gently to the floor, kneeling as I did so. Using one finger, I pulled his rigid cock towards my mouth and licked the end gently. Sure enough, this elicited a sharp inhalation through his nose.

"Oh, I see. You had a plan all along. Well, don't let me stop you ..." he said coyly.

I knew he liked me using my mouth on him so when I took as much of him into my mouth as I could manage, he reached down to put his hands on my head and called my name gently as I moved my head back and forth. Looking up at him, I could see that his eyes were closed and he was smiling. I wasn't about to let him have all the fun so I let him go and pushed him back onto the bed. He scowled at me in a mock-hurt way but I shrugged off his protests. I pulled both his boots off and threw them to the other side of the room before removing his trousers completely. He was utterly naked apart from a precious necklace he always wore, and now prone on the bed.

"Sit up." I commanded to which he readily complied.

Slowly, I started moving my hips and dancing erotically for him. Pulling my top off over my head revealed my large breasts, held tight by a bra that I had brought especially for our honeymoon. I had had it made covertly in Denerim by a seamstress that specialised in such things. It was more structured than other undergarments I had, and took my breasts – already magnificent – and shaped them wonderfully. Alistair had seen it earlier but hadn't really noticed its purpose. Now, as I gyrated slowly in front of him, he couldn't help but stare at them.

"Urm..." he seemed to stutter, his eyes agog.  
"Is there a problem, your Majesty?" I teased, slowly slipping the rest of my travelling clothes off as well so he could see my whole body. Bringing his eyes eventually up to my face, as soon as he caught my eye he shook his head vigorously and I continued to dance for him.

I was rightfully proud of my body. I was tall for a woman, and years of fighting had made my body taut, toned and athletic. My breasts were round, firm and now shaped to make them even more unbelievable. Still Alistair couldn't help but stare at them. I ran my hands over them as he did so, all the while moving to the music that I could hear faintly from the musicians still playing at the wedding. Dancing there slowly in my underclothes for him was extremely erotic and from the erection standing up straight from his hips told me that he found it intensely so too. Bringing my fingers up into my tousled hair as I stared straight at him, my hips still swayed as I bit my lip.

Turning around, he watched my backside sashay from side to side as I also undid my bra. Taking it off, I looked at him seductively over my shoulder before bending over to slips my pants off. As I turned round, I was naked in front of him but loving the way he was looking at me. It always gave me a thrill to see how turned on he got just from looking at me.

Gradually I made my way over to the bed where my gorgeous husband waited, ready to make love to me, and straddled him on the bed. I didn't let him inside me but I desperately wanted to. Reaching over to grab the wine bottle from the bedside table, my breasts were inches from his face. Of course it was done on purpose to put them so near to him and he tried to kiss them. I was about to tell him to stop it but his hot breath on the flesh of my breasts was making them tingle. I sat back with the wine bottle and took a drink from it. The sweet liquid coursed down my throat and the headiness of the alcohol I had already drunk stirred once again. Alistair ran his hands up my back as he started kissing my cleavage. This sent shivers of passion through my body and I sighed at the sensation. Normally he loved my breasts but with the corsetry he had just seen them in, he seemed to have gone into full blown adoration. Using his skilful tongue, he pushed them together and delicately licked the deep cleavage. Continuing with the kisses, he carried on up across my chest and up my neck towards that sensitive point just around my ears. Wild explosions were happening between my thighs as he did this and I knew I needed him in me.

"I love you Alistair." I told him as I leaned forward to kiss him, the last drops of the wine sitting deliciously on my lips.  
"Oh, my dear, I love you too." he said hungrily as he kissed me fully on the mouth.

I raised myself to settle down on him, finally allowing him to enter me. The strip tease had been designed to turn him on but in the end, I had been the one sexually charged by it. So much so that I was able to take him in me fairly easily. It was still tight as he was well endowed but I was so wet from the foreplay and the dancing that my body was telling me to do it now.

Slowly I began to move my hips, all the while kissing him. His muscly arms wrapped themselves around me and squashed my breasts up against his toned body. He was warm and welcoming, and his kisses were magnificent. Together we moved and I started to feel the sparks that I knew so well from him. We built up speed together, gradually getting faster, and all the while he kept his hot lips on my skin.

Moaning my name, he suddenly grabbed my hips and started to move them faster. The tips of his thumbs were pressing just on the inside of the hip bone and it was doing something that I didn't understand, but I absolutely couldn't get enough of. The speed built up. Between my thighs, deep within my heat, an almighty orgasm was building. The slow and measured pace of before was rapidly giving way to the animal need in both of us. I could feel from the kisses that Alistair was getting close and I was more than ready. He was moving my hips roughly back and forth and it wouldn't be long before we both tipped over the edge.

But before I could find the pleasure that I so desperately needed from him, with an almighty surge of willpower, he stopped.

"Alistair, no!" I cried, my voice ragged from the exertions.  
"Trust me, my love." he grinned, his own voice slightly strained.

Smiling at me with that devilish look that I knew so well, he raised me up and off him, before turning me round on the bed and forcing my body forward. I knew what he was doing and I was wild about it. Despite the cruel denial of being forced to stop, my thighs were yearning for him again as I, and he, knew this was my favourite way for him to take me.

But he seemed to stop and be measured. Damn him! Why could he not just carry on like before? Pounding me and making me scream his name! He rang a finger gently down my back, tracing my spine. The sensations were magnificent and made my skin feel as if it were on fire. He pulled me up to kneeling and I raised my arms behind my head to run my hands through his hair. Alistair kissed my hot neck and grabbed my breasts, squeezing and cupping before pinching my nipples, sending hot darts of pleasure into my chest and curiously enough, igniting further fires between my legs. I could still feel his erection pressed into my back so I implored him to carry on.

"Please, Alistair. Just do it. Now!"

One hand left my breast and he stuck fingers in my mouth. Hungrily I sucked them, the way I knew he was imagining it was his cock. His strong arms still pinned me to him and his body heat was infectious. That wonderful body was keeping me right against him and I couldn't have got away, not that I wanted to. I reached a hand behind my back to find his penis and started to play with it, all the while sucking his fingers. He moaned into my neck.

Suddenly, it was too much for him and he pushed me forward onto the bed. I fell onto my hands and he pulled my hips back towards him. Roughly he entered me, a sure sign he was losing the small control he had exerted over himself. I gasped at the sensation. The orgasm that had quietened down flew back into action and I could already tell that it was going to be stronger than before.

He moved his hips slowly at first but it was not long before the rhythm and the speed were increasing. I could hear the animalistic grunts from behind me. My breasts swung back and forward and I raised a hand to squeeze one of them to my own chest. Faster and faster he moved, slamming into me harder and harder than before. His fingers grasped my hips a little tighter and I could tell he was close. My own orgasm had rocketed and I was almost there, so close to the explosion that was about to occur.

"Oh!" roared a guttural cry from my mouth. "Alistair!"

Hot spasms of orgasmic delight wracked my body and I felt as if a dragon had screamed into life inside me. This was the most intense climax I had ever known and I saw the edges of my eyes lined with black as I almost fell into unconsciousness. I felt him come deep within me at the same time and I knew he had experienced something special as well. Muscles all around my body were contracting with utter pleasure and I felt a flood of bliss wash through me as it finally began to ebb. Still needing the last little tremors to shake my body, I kept moving my hips.

"Oh Maker's breath! Don't stop." I pleaded, desperate for those last threads of pleasure.

Slowly, slowly, I started to come down from the heights that he shown me. Breathing hard, I waited for him to pull out of me before I collapsed onto the bed. He laid down beside me and draped an arm over my side, pulling himself nearer to me.

"You," he panted, "are incredible."  
"You were the one doing most of the work there, my darling husband. I was only a most willing participant."  
"I love you. So much." he said, and even though he lay behind me, I could tell he was smiling broadly.

We fell asleep where we lay, close together and blissful in each other's embrace.


End file.
